Solo no
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: No era el haberlo perdido por un año, el haber perdido a su madre, o saber que nunca sería el amor de su vida. No, solo no Jason. Slash. Jakota. # rarepairchallengueinSpanish


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Categoría: Slash

Pareja: Jakota (Jason/Dakota)

Modo: Random

Día límite: 31 de Noviembre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo no

Dakota había aceptado muchas cosas; tener que perder a su madre a los 6 años, vivir en un ejército donde a veces dudaba siquiera considerarlo hogar, haber nacido en un cuerpo que nunca quiso; incluso renunciar al amor de su vida al menos teniendolo como amigo.

Pero no, no esto.

No era el dolor de haberlo perdido por casi un año, meses de búsqueda sin respuesta y empezar a robar algo de alcohol para soportar los días, el que llegará con una novia griega.

Era que ni siquiera les dio una mirada.

Bobby, Gwen y él se fueron a correr locos hacia el barco pensando que quizás sería un enemigo, apenas pudieron creer quién estaba al frente. Se pusieron muy felices, trataron de hacerse paso entre la multitud para recibirlos; obviamente respetando que Reyna debía hacer la primera interacción. Vale, Percy y su novia griega interrumpieron; bien por ellos por volver a verse y obviamente no podían esperar.

Pensó que mientras caminaban hacia el senado podría acercarse a hablar, dar un abrazo y saludar; ellos le reclamaron por preocuparles y quedarían para en alguna oportunidad reunirse en el café para ponerse al día.

No solo no se acercó, no sólo no los saludo, es que ni siquiera les miro.

No cuando fueron en camino, no cuando llegaron; Jason ni siquiera le miró en la reunión. No se trataba del tipo de "tengo vergüenza y no quiero mirar" como si le rehuyera, es que se encontraba demasiado ocupado hablando con los graecus o algún asunto con Reyna.

Como si ver a uno de tus mejores amigos de toda la vida no fuera una buena razón para dignarse a decirle algo.

Cuando pidió irse con su novia a ver la ciudad, casi se le cae la quijada al suelo; ya ni se trataba de profesionalismo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritarle a Reyna que no podía dejarlos ir, trató de acordarse de cualquier tecnicismo para no dejarlos pero la mente la tenía embotada por el azúcar que necesito tomar para no volverse loco de furia.

El desastre se termino desatando, y aquella parte que ya no pensaba bien le pareció bastante lógica, el mundo tendría que estar de cabeza para que su Jason actuara así.

Era el Jason que se le cayó la espada cuando trato de enseñarle a usarla, era el Jason que le dijo que si le gustaba su nombre porque era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre estaba bien porque no por eso dejaba de ser un chico, era el niñato metiche que se metió en sus peleas cuando le decían niña, el que se quedo a abrazarlo cada vez que lo necesitaba por la razón que fuera, con quién discutía en el tiempo libre las formas de las nubes y las constelacioens de estrellas.

Jason había sido la persona más acercada a su corazón desde que era niño, desde siempre, su primer amigo en la legión. Siempre creyó que tenía un puesto similar en el corazón de Jason, aunque no conllevara romance.

Pero no espera esto.

Mientras se organizaban para darle caza a los siete, pateo y golpeo todos los escombros que pudo antes de que Gwen le apartara porque obviamente estaba borracho y sus manos ya sangraban. El dolor, el azúcar y el alcohol fue lo único que pudo darle salida a todo esto.

No, solo no Jason.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como podía incluir otras parejas apartes de las de la página, me salió esto luego de sorteo-porque con Perleo no se me ocurría nada-así que nada.

No tenía ni idea de que escribir, luego de una sugerencias de mi bro Dante-que fundo esta ship-empecé a escribir. No se porque me ha dado por escribir angst.

En fin, tratare de escribir otras más, es el 2 de 6.

Lira.


End file.
